


mover night

by rosebud16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Movie Night, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just a nice movie night, not a lot of drinking, why is pajamas a tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud16/pseuds/rosebud16
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Bolin, have gotten into a habit of having weekly mover nights. He's just had a long day helping Mako with his move into his new apartment, and you want to help Bolin feel good after the mover ends.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar) & Reader, Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	mover night

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) this is the first piece of smut that i've ever felt is good enough to actually post... lmk what yall think ! it's pretty short but she is very beautiful to me :')

It had been about one month of living with your boyfriend, Bolin, and you two had gotten into a habit of having mover nights once or twice a week. It would be after dinner, after both of you had finished your work for the day, and you switched between who got to choose the mover. Tonight was your pick, and you chose an easy, short comedy. Today was one of those days where you both needed to relax and laugh a little, nothing too heavy. You poured out two glasses of berry wine, passing one to Bolin as you both settled onto the couch. His arm wraps around you and squeezes you up against him as he smiles down at you.

The mover is funny, and you really think Bolin is enjoying it, but you also know that he had had a long day helping Mako move into his own place. The wine in your stomach, now equal to that of a few glasses, makes you feel fuzzy. He deserves to feel good after such a long day of straining himself. You turn and press kisses into his neck.

“Hmm?” He blushes, the hand of his on your shoulder pulling you in a bit closer.

“Is this okay?” you ask, sucking on his soft skin lightly.

“Come here.” Bolin encourages your chin up to kiss him with his fingertips in response, his hand falling down to your waist. The credits begin rolling on the mover and you swing a leg over his lap as you hoist yourself up onto his thighs. He responds enthusiastically, kissing you deeper, moaning low in your mouth. He attempts at pulling you closer to his chest, but you keep your distance, not daring to look down into his lap.

You tug on the hem of his undershirt, his hands shifting off your waist to pull it up and over his head. His chest shines in the light of the screen in the corner of the room and you trace his collarbones with your fingertips. “Mm, so handsome,” you groan into his lips before kissing him again, “you look so good today, Bo.”

He lets out a long moan into your kiss from the praise, his hands grabbing the sides of your thighs. You take a moment to appreciate his smooth skin with your hands, fingertips light on his chest, and he exhales slow in your ear as you place a kiss on his temple. “Y/n,” he whimpers into your neck, “you’re so fucking _sexy._ ”

Your lips meet his and he caresses your face as you kiss him, his tongue slipping into your mouth, the heat between your legs aching. You look down to take in his toned body when your eyes wander a bit further than you intended. Bolin is thicker than most, that’s for sure— you’ve always needed lube for your prior experiences with him. His dick strained against his pajamas, fully outlined in the soft fabric as he leaned in to kiss your neck. “B-Bolin…” you whimper as he marks your pulse point, sucking gently.

The idea of Bolin’s cock in between your legs plagues your mind and you can’t help but press yourself forward and up against him, his hands grabbing your ass as he pulls you further on top of his lap. _Oh, he’s... really hard_. He gasps in your ear at the pressure. “Fuck, y/n,” he whines, “so good.”

You rock against his length as he holds your body against his, moaning soft into his ear. “Mm, Bo,” you sighed, “please—” Bolin’s hips buck, his arms tight around you as he guides you along him. His cock hits a particularly sensitive spot between your legs, your back arching and grinding down onto him. Your enthusiasm makes him suck a bit harder on your neck, and you cry out from the sensation, trembling.

Bolin pulls away and smiles at you, his cheeks flushed, before flipping you over on the couch. With him now above you, your legs hug his waist as he reaches for the clasp on your outer tunic. As he pulls the fabric away from your chest, a look of concern flashes over his face. “Is this okay?” he asks, his movements coming to a halt.

You blush at Bolin’s politeness. “Of course.” you murmur, craning your head up to kiss his nose. He has always made you feel this cherished, his green eyes glimmering with both admiration and lust as you pulled away. Your hands reach up to bring his body to yours, and you both gasp when his dick presses against you once again. He grinds down onto you and gets into a rhythm, rocking gently but with quite a bit of his weight.

“Mm, y/n, you feel so good for me,” Bolin purrs into your ear. “You’re literally gonna make me—“ he thrusts forward, head falling to rest on your shoulder.

“Literally gonna make you…?” you tease him, tracing lines along his back.

“Stooooop,” Bolin laughs between his moans, working up his pace. “You know what I meant.”

Your hands move from his spine to his torso, his muscles rippling at the touch. “Hmm,” you smirk, your hand reaching down between your legs, wrapping around his length through the fabric of his pajamas. “I don’t think I—“

Bolin let out a long groan into the couch cushion next to your head. “Y/n, you’re going to kill me.” He thrusted faster into your palm, moaning low in your ear.

As soon as your hand starts working on him, all bets are off. Bolin’s swearing and pressing into your hand as you work back and forth on him, melting under your touch. You crane your head over to mark his shoulder, pressing kisses on his collarbone, sucking on his skin lightly. It’s not long before Bolin slows his pace and a long moan escapes his lips as he rides out his pleasure, his arms collapsing underneath him and he rests his head on your chest.

Your hand moves from his length to the back of his head, running your fingers through his hair as he pants on top of you, exhausted. It felt so good to make Bolin feel this good, and if the precious boy weren’t 190 pounds of pure muscle, you could definitely lay like this forever.

“Bolin, honey,” you start, running a thumb along his cheek. “I love you, but you’re crushing me.” He peels himself off of you, your eyes meeting for a moment before you lean up to kiss him. You pull away and he smiles at you.

“You’re incredible, y/n,” he kisses your nose, “I can’t believe you’re all mine.”


End file.
